


Love me in the morning.

by MrsdeLancier



Series: Spangles and the Diva [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Cold Showers, Drunk Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsdeLancier/pseuds/MrsdeLancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had such a good night. Thor had provided some really good booze, and now Steve was drunk. He had only one person on his mind, one man he needed to see.<br/>Tony didn't know how to deal, or did he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/gifts), [Hyperwolfy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperwolfy/gifts).



> feel free to leave a comment, I'd like to hear from you!

All was quiet in Stark tower. It was night, well, it was closer to morning than it was to midnight. But it was pretty dark outside still, gloomy even. It had rained almost the entire night.

The halls were dark, mostly. There were a few night lights illuminating the way. In the hall was a man. He was blond and tall and well-built, a hero even.  
He didn’t seem very heroic now.  
He was a little unsteady, he swayed from left to right.  
A goofy grin played around his lips and his eyes shone too bright.

He stopped and leaned against the wall to get his breath back. He was a little dizzy. There was something he had to remember, something good, someone good.  
Steve took a shaky breath.  
His gaze was on that door he’d walked to without noticing it. Tony’s door. The man with the wicked smile, the man he’d drawn a couple of times, who haunted his dreams.

Steve chuckled to himself.  
It was quite possible that he was drunk. Thor had given him some really good stuff. Steve saw the world in a slightly blurry, pink haze.  
He wanted something, but what was it? He just stood there, indecisive.  
Should he barge in? Would he even be there? He was often out for parties and functions, he didn’t want to walk into an empty room to find his hopes crushed.

Home.. Steve smiled. He could feel the smile warm him. Tony was nice. Good people. He made Steve feel good, feel at home. He hadn’t felt at home at all after all the weirdness in his life.

He sank to the floor, sliding down the smooth wall slowly. The world tilted and pitched.  
That Asgard stuff really hit home. Steve hadn’t felt so solidly drunk in ages. No ordinary liquor could do it, but this stuff? Pure gold.  
He had to lean his head against the wall for a little while. His eyes were hurting for some reason so he closed them.  
He could hear a hum, it was in the wall. As long as he leaned into the wall he was good, ok.

Sooner or later he would have to get up. He couldn’t stay here until morning. What if someone saw him? To hell with them, he thought muzzily.  
Maybe Bucky could come pick him up. Then he remembered. The last time he saw Bucky he was passed out, hanging over the couch at Thor’s, looking like some beautiful, deadly ghost.  
Yeah.. They’d been really drunk. Good stuff… Thor had brought real good stuff.

He fell asleep for a short while, he dreamed of things, of hot things, they danced around him, just out of reach.  
‘Come on Steve, you know you want to, won’t you just give in once?’ And, ‘I’m here, just wake up.’ ..Wait.  
That was no dream. He didn’t want to open his eyes, what if he had imagined it?  
‘Spangles, wake up!’  
Was it really the wicked voice? Spoken with that naughty tongue he liked so much, but would never say?

‘You can’t sleep in the hallway, come on, get your ass up from my floor!’  
Steve opened his eyes. Tony was leaning over him. Tony.. He liked Tony, but he didn’t like the look of concern he wore, he needed to have that other look on him, the begging one.The hungry look, the look that made Steve all hot and bothered.

He reached out to touch. His fingers touched on soft skin.  
‘..Tony..’  
‘ Yes, that’s me, Tony. Come on, get up. are you drunk?’  
Steve smiled a lazy, shy smile.  
‘ What happened?’ Tony asked.  
‘ Kiss me.’ Steve breathed with very bright eyes.

Any coherent thought that Tony might have had spluttered to a halt and petered out.  
Steve’s hand had slipped into his neck and he pulled him in.  
He kissed Tony with a hunger that he had never felt before. It was so honest, so sincere that it hurt a little bit.  
Tony had to break their kissing because he had to breathe. Breathing was important. Steve looked desperate to claim his lips again.

‘Not here in the hall, Steve. Come on, can you get up? Good boy!’ Tony helped his friend up. Steve was more than happy to lean on Tony. He would do anything to be closer to him.

It took all Tony’s strength to maneuver Steve into his apartment. Cap seemed to be a little out of sorts.  
‘Here, sit down, okay fine, lie down, need a pillow? Here you go.’ Tony chattered on. He had no idea what to do next.  
Steve had all the signs of being drunk. But as far as Tony knew, Steve couldn’t get drunk, due to his accelerated metabolism or whatever.

Steve looked at Tony through a mist of intoxication.  
‘You need to get some fluids into you..’ Tony said, trying his best to sound authoritative.  
‘ I drank enough.. ‘ Steve muttered and he had a damn good pout for someone his size.  
‘ I’m serious! you need water.. You don’t want me to have to call Banner on you, do you?’  
Steve pouted some more.  
‘ I’ ll take that as a no.’ Tony said.

Steve stretched out his arms to Tony. ‘ Hold me!’ He commanded. There was just no way of disobeying those blue eyes and that sweet smile.  
Tony felt his body comply. He shouldn’t, but he did. Steve was drunk. Really, really drunk. The billionaire knew better than to exploit the situation, no matter how much he wanted it.

‘ Pleaaaase?’ Steve asked.  
‘ You’re drunk, you don’t really want this, you want to close your eyes and sleep it off. We can talk about this in the morning. Ok?’  
‘ Tony, you talk too much.’  
Stark sighed. ‘ I know, it’s a flaw. but I am right.’  
He felt a hand on his pants, it moved up to the bulge behind the zipper.  
‘ Your body says something else..’ He ran a finger up and down said bulge.’This, this one says something else..’  
Tony shut his eyes. It was so tempting.

He gently put his hand over Steve’s and kissed him. It was a toe-curling kiss that sent tingles up and down Tony’s spine. It was such agony to let go.  
‘ I just want to love you, why won’t you let me, Tony?’ Steve asked.  
‘ You can love me in the morning, when you are sober. I will not take advantage of you like this.’ Stark said.

Steve sighed deeply. He wasn’t really satisfied with this, but he was also very tired.  
‘Promis?’  
Tony put a blanket over his friend.  
‘Promis.. Now sleep.’ 

Later, Stark went for a really cold shower. He needed to get his thoughts in order.  
There was a time that he would have shamelessly used this opportunity. However, his mind kept repeating to him that Steve was not his to play with like that. It had to be a choice. A choice made sober.  
Tony breathed out shakily and set the shower to even colder.

end.


End file.
